


Growth

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: a little mental battle Armin struggles with.





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Armin week day two, growth.

The years had changed him. That much was for sure. Years ago, his own words had been you become what you fight. Fight the Titans, he had believed they had to become monsters.

Then the new enemy surfaced, and it was human. Or maybe they were the real enemy. No, they were something to be negotiated with. They had to be negotiable, they had brain function, unlike the Titans these people had brain functioning and the ability to talk and listen.

Maybe the years had changed him. Or maybe he had always been this way. How was he to know? Maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong. He did not care. He just wanted this to end.

Eren no matter what really had to be wrong what. He didn’t think the rest of the world could be negotiated with, he had to be wrong. Or had Armin allowed himself to develop an ego because of his favored treatment from Erwin?

How cold he know? All he could do was try and look at the world through his lens. It was the only one he knew, and it was the only that he could possibly consider as correct.

After all, Eren and his friends always told him how smart he was.


End file.
